I Fell
by NarniaSparkle
Summary: Edmund Pevensie is a rebel. He has many girl admirers, but he doesn't care about them. Then he meets Aroub. He learns she breaks every guys heart, and he promises his siblings he won't fall in love with her. After six months of dating Aroub he is threatened by Aroub's father. Edmund won't admit he's falling for her. But Now his love is forbidden. What will he do? XOneShotX


**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm so happy you clicked on my story. So this is a one shot. This one shot is **irrelevant to my other stories. **Yeah so I was scrolling through my reviews for one of my stories and someone wanted me to write a story about Edmund falling in love with a girl named Aroub. So I decided to do it. This story takes place in England not in Narnia. I deliberately didn't describe Aroub because I want you to picture yourself. If you're An Edmund lover then here's your chance. you can even picture your name instead of the girl's name. The whole story is in Edmund's POV. Please enjoy!

**I Fell**

* * *

I look at the empty seat on the bench where you use to sit.

I sigh.

I can see the day we met unfolding before my eyes...

_"Hullo, is this seat taken?" You asked._

_"No," I replied absently. I didn't care if any girl sat next to me. I had girl admirers, but I didn't give a damn about them. They were all wrong. I was a rebel. I went out with some of them, but didn't care about them at all._

_Then I looked up. You were beautiful. I felt different about you than anyone. You sat next to me. I could smell the sweet smell of your perfume._

_"What's your name?" I asked stupidly even though I tried to be calm._

_"Aroub Williams. What's yours?" You asked._

_"Edmund Pevensie," I replied simply._

_It fell silent. I, too nervous to even say anything. You, too uninterested. Or at least that's what I thought. I collected my courage and decided to speak._

_"I-" I started. Then I started to back down for the first time ever I was nervous. but it was too late your beautiful eyes were already staring into my eyes._

_"yes?" You asked._

_"Would you like to go out tonight?" I asked quickly._

_"I don't know. I have this rule I don't go out with guys I don't know," You replied. "But I think I could make an exception."_

_You gave me your address, what time to pick you up, and then you left._

_I went home._

_"Is Edmund putting clean clothes on?" My sister, Susan asked._

_"I believe he is," My other sister, Lucy replied._

_"What's the occasion?" Peter, my brother, asked._

_"I'm going on a date," I replied hurriedly._

_"With who?" Lucy asked._

_"Aroub Williams," I answered._

_"Aroub Williams?" Peter asked._

_"Yes," I answered again._

_"I know her. She moved here a few months ago. Every girl is jealous of her. I hear she gets every guy," Susan said._

_"It's true. I know guys from my school who have gone out with her. She breaks every guys' heart," Peter added._

_"That's probably a lie," I said._

_"Edmund, you must promise not to fall in love with this girl," Peter ordered._

_"I promise," I said. Then I walked out the door._

* * *

_I picked you up. I took you to a nearby beach. You were so beautiful. Just as beautiful as the sunset over the ocean. _

_I took you home some hours later and scheduled another date._

_I went home._

_"Edmund, did you plan another date?" Susan asked._

_"Yeah," I answered._

_"Why?" Peter asked._

_"Because I had fun tonight," I replied._

_"Edmund, you're falling," Susan said._

_"For her? No, I am not falling," I said defensively before slamming my bedroom door._

_The next night I took you to a lake and I canoed us to the middle of the flowing water._

_The stars twinkled over us. The moonlight shined off your hair._

_I leaned in and kissed you. Our hearts started to beat Together. As if they were one._

_I took you home. I walked in my house smiling._

_"You kissed her, didn't you?" Peter asked._

_"Yeah," I said passively._

_"Edmund, you're falling," Susan said._

_"No, I'm not," I said before I slammed my bedroom door._

* * *

_Six months later..._

_I took you on a late night drive at midnight. No one was out. I stopped the car in the middle of the street. I leaned in and kissed you._

_"Do like to dance?" I asked._

_"Yeah," you said with curiosity._

_I pulled you out of the car and pulled you under a streetlight. I held you close to me. We danced in the middle of the street. I was so in love, but I didn't know it. I swore I heard music. Then it began to rain, but this didn't dampen our romance. _

_You looked up at the sky. Then you looked at me. I grabbed your head and kissed you in the rain._

_I took you home an hour later._

_"Aroub, why are you coming home so late?" Mr. Williams asked._

_"Father," You began._

_"Go inside," he ordered._

_"Bye," you whispered._

_"Bye," I said watching you go in your house._

_"I want you away from my daughter," Mr. Williams said. "I don't want her to end up getting her heart broken and left to pick up the pieces like what I did to her mother."_

_"Sir, I brought her home safe. I didn't break anything ," I said._

_He raised his eyebrows in disbelief._

_"I didn't! Honest!" I said._

_"I don't trust or like you. Now if I catch you with her again you will be sorry," he threatened._

_"But-" I started to say._

_"You're a rebel. I can tell. You better not come back around," he said._

_"Or what?" I asked._

_"This," he stepped a few feet from me. Then he punched me in the mouth. I fell and my mouth started to bleed. _

_"Do you understand?" He said firmly._

_"Yes," I replied._

_I went home now knowing why every boy got his heart broken. Every boy backed away, but I wasn't going to be one of them._

_I walked into my house._

_"You were out late," Susan said._

_"You're not my mum," I replied coldly._

_"Why are you bleeding?" Peter asked._

_"Why do you look so dismayed?" Susan asked._

_"Did she break your heart?" Peter asked._

_"No. She didn't break my heart. Her father did. He said if I would come back and see her I would get hurt, and what he did to me was just a preview of what he would do if he saw me with her," I said._

_"I told you she would break your heart," Susan said._

_"It's not broken just yet. In Narnia I got beat up and I'm pretty sure he can't do anything as bad as any Narnian warrior," I said._

_"So what are you saying?" Peter asked._

_"I'm saying I'm going to fight for her if I have to," I said._

_"Edmund, you're falling," Susan said._

_"I haven't yet," I said in disbelief._

_I went to my room and slammed the door._

_Lucy came in some hours later._

_"What do you want?" I asked roughly._

_"I just wanted to tell you that I heard about Aroub, and I'm really proud of you. I would want guy like you to fight for me," Lucy said._

_Lucy turned around and was about to leave my room._

_"Lucy," I said abruptly. "What do you think I should do?"_

_"Do what you would do if the girl you loved were dying, and you only had one more date left. Now think about what you would do," Lucy answered._

_"Wait," I said._

_"Yes?" Lucy asked._

_"When you get older and some pesky rebel comes and wants to date you he better fight for you because I'm not giving you away free," I said._

_Lucy smiled and left._

_For a long time that night I thought about what I would do. It finally struck me._

_I now knew what I would do._

* * *

_A few nights later I knocked on your window._

_"Come with me," I said._

_You came. I took you to our bench. Where I met you and the best six months of my life started._

_"Edmund, we can't be together my father said so," you said._

_"I don't care," I said. I leaned in and kissed you like never before. It was rough, but we both agreed it was the best kiss ever._

_"Aroub!" Your father came._

_"Dad," you breathed._

_"Go home!" He yelled._

_You reluctantly ran._

_"I've about had enough of you," he said._

_"Do what you want to me, but I still will keep coming back to your daughter," I said._

_He stepped close to me and hit me in the face. I winced in pain, but I wasn't going to back down. I stepped up and he punched me again. I fell and hit my stomach against the bench. That night I got beat up like never before. I underestimated him. Peter had to finally come looking for me at 3:00 in the morning. He said I was lying on the ground half dead, but still breathing._

_I stayed in bed for the next few weeks._

_One night, in the dead of the night, you came to my window._

_I sat up and let you in._

_"Aroub," I said. I embraced you in a kiss._

_"Edmund, I have to tell you something," you said pulling away._

_"What?" I said. I looked searchingly into your eyes._

_"I'm moving to America. My dad bought a house. He said we're moving because of you. I'm leaving tomorrow," you said._

_I didn't answer. I kissed you instead. _

_"I have to go," you pulled away. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," I said. Then you walked away._

_ I went to the train station to see you leave to go to the harbor. I watched from afar. I could sense your love._

_I went home._

_I walked in my house to find that Peter and Susan were waiting for me._

_"She left," I said._

_"Why do you look so dismayed? We told you not to get involved with her," Peter said._

_I didn't answer._

_"Edmund, you're falling," Susan said._

_"No I'm not," I replied before slamming my bedroom door._

* * *

Now I'm sitting here on our bench thinking of you. Love hurts. I would have taken the pain. maybe one day I'll come after you. I stand up and walk away.

I finally admit it.

I

Fell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finish. So how'd you like it? I was inspired by the music video 'As Long as You Love Me' by Justin Bieber. I know you probably hate him. But I like him, and I thought some aspects from the video would be cool for this story. Like the father getting mad at Edmund and beating him up. And Edmund coming back to the girl. I hope you liked it! review!**  
**


End file.
